The Armpit Men (Breadverse Unlimited)
Summary The Armpit Men is a group that existed even before the Breadverse City was made. They absorbed people into their armpits in order to make them smell good because if their armpits smell really bad, they get turned into stone, they are vulnerable to getting attacked by other people. Trading that weakness, The Armpit Men are really strong, able to beat Ransu while he was covering up for Bread during his overdue training, and even when Bread got to Cars, Bread almost got defeated and had a Energy Disorder for weeks. Their goal is to search for The Power of the NOOT NOOT! and give it to Cars so his armpits won't smell bad and he can spread his power to them, so their armpits won't smell bad. They trashed the tournament shortly after Bread started to celebrate his victory. Santana Claus, is an evil version of Santa Claus, and literally eats people with their meat and blud, and exists to disturb the joy and peace of Christmas. Ransu beat Santana before Bread got to the place. ACDC, is a rock screamer that can literally BURN people with screaming, predict whatever they are gonna do, he's pretty much an powerhouse. But he's really slow and his vision is really blurry, leading to his defeat from Bread. Slammu was a member of the Armpit Men until he had a change of heart after Bread convinced him not to. Slammu was able to Darude Sandstorm and severly injure Bread a couple of times, until he lost both of his arms and his source of regeneration before Bread healed him and convinced him to stop. Before that, Slammu incapitated Ransu after Ransu threw poo into Slammu's armpits after severly injuring him, Slammu being able to regenerate but he got weaker after. Cars is the leader, who got TRIGGERED after finding out almost all of his gang is dead, ruined all of Reality (and destroying Bread's actual house), forcing Bread to go to Breadverse. But it turns out Bread played right into Cars's hands and blitzed him the whole way to the volcano, where Bread only landed a few scratches on him and was severly injured, while Cars was only scratched a little. Bread ended the fight, supposedly killing Cars by farting into his armpits, throwing him in the lava, and using an genki-damnit to end the fight. These people are one of the only people who cleared Breadverse out, the second one being N-Alex. Powers and Stats Tier: At least ???, likely AWSM-MAX I At least AWSM-MAX, far higher when fused Name: The Armpit Men Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Manly Men Age: 100 for Santana Claus, 1,000 for ACDC, 2,000,000 for Slammu, 238795732895986325863295698325683286532593286 for Cars. Classification: Really Manly Men Powers and Abilities: Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Wind Manipulation, Ability to burn people by screaming, Precognition, Instant Regneration, Clairvoyance, Space-Time Manipulation, Bullshit, Shenanigans, Time Manipulation (Mastery), Time Bullshitting, Reality Stop, Reality Skip, Absurdly Strong System Ignore, System STOP, Master Battle Tactican(s)System SKIP, System DELETE, System RESET, System CREATE, System SAVE, Unavoidable Danmaku, Power Manipulation, Power Destruction, Power Creation, Powers and Abilities Destruction, Powers and Abilities Protection, Infinite Reality Warping, Reality Editing, Time Skip, Relocation Overlapping, Ability to attack the Inner-Concepts, Intangibility, Ability to interact with "Untouchable, Intangibile, Abstract" beings, DATA Manipulation (Mastery), Unrestricted Asswooping, Strategy Adaption, Irreversible Damage, Combat Adaption, True Flight, Absolute Immortality, Ability to absorb any Technique or Attack and copy it perfectly, Instant Learning, Ability to protect their own SOUL or Inner-Concepts, Inner-Conceptual Regeneration (Mid), Perception Elimination, Conceptual Manipulation, DATA Regeneration (Godly), Damage Empowerment, Path Creation, Immunity to any type of DATA/DATA Manipulation, Path Destruction, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts, Power/Attack/Technique Reflection, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Absorption, Can give themselves any power they want, Master of Basketball, Manipulation Manipulation, Negation Negation, Erasure Erasure, Ressurection, Healing, Ability to manipulate the users of Manipulation, Ability to absorb the users of Absorptions, Ability to negate the users of Negations, Ability to erase the users of erasures, Ability to kill the users of killing, Absorption Empowerment, Invunerability + many many others I Same as before, but to undefinable + unimaginable + unexplainable amounts Attack Potency: 'At least ???, likely AWSM-MAX (Is infintely superior to Bread before training and Ransu)I At least AWSM-MAX (Able to easily beat up Bread during Three-Quadrillion year training)' Speed: 'At least ???, likely AWSM-MAX (Faster than Hulk Hugan) I At least AWSM-MAX (Blitzed Bread)' Lifting Strength: 'At least ???, likely AWSM-MAX I At least AWSM-MAX' Striking Strength: 'At least ???, likely AWSM-MAX (Can destroy the surface of incomplete Breadverse) I At least AWSM-MAX (Could destroy Breadverse)' Durability: 'At least ???, likely AWSM-MAX I At least AWSM-MAX ' Stamina: 'At least ???, likely AWSM-MAX I At least AWSM-MAX' Range: 'At least ???, likely AWSM-MAX I At least AWSM-MAX' Standard Equipment: Manliness Intelligence: Very High to Low I Infintely Irrelevant Weaknesses: If any stinky thing is thrown in their armpits, they'll die I None Notable Key: Gang (Santana, Slammu, ACDC) I Cars/Ultimate NOOTform Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Theme Songs '''First Appearance/Main Theme Song- '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_F-HhJ2uTFE '''When Kicking Butt- '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aTP5FvI-rc Category:AYA YAI YAI Category:Tier ??? Category:Awesomite Category:Teams Category:Manliest Team Ever